I am following my dreams to prove my nightmares wrong
by Dhampir-Shadowhunter-Luxen
Summary: Rose has a bad dream and feels awful. I cant say more or it will spoil the story. Its a one shot. Read if you want Review if you want but just enjoy. I don't own anything except the plot.


I awoke with a shock from a horrible nightmare, I was shaking so badly and felt so cold.

At this moment I really wished Lissa didn't live on the other side of the Academy, I could really use a hug.

Still shaking I decided that's what I'm going to do I needed to talk to someone and have them tell me it's all okay.

So I got dressed and I managed to make it there without being seen it was just starting to get dark for the Moroi day to beginning so Lissa should be up, I knocked on the door and heard some rustling, just then she opened her door but not all the way and I could see she was still in her pjs, "Rose, What are you doing up and here so early ?" Lissa asked. "I need to talk to you, can I come in"

"Um now isn't really a good time "she said then gave a quick glance back hoping I missed it, does she think I'm stupid.

"Please Liss I really need to talk to you about something " I don't feel so good and the memories of the nightmare was coming back to me, I felt a sting in my eye, no I was not about to cry in the hallway.

"Rose now is really not a good time. Cant it wait till later I'll hear all about it but I have to go now"  
That did it " Well fine Lissa you know what it's okay I just really wanted to talk to my best friend, but no she's too busy with her boyfriend to give a damn, but its fine I talk to you later" by the end of my rant I was crying and Lissa looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was about to say something so I just walked away, as I was about to go to the direction of my room I saw the gym and figured Dimitri might be there he always cheers me up.

When I got there it was empty I looked at the clock and saw I had fifteen minutes to wait so I did. Half an hour later I went looking for him the horrible nightmare still assaulting me.  
When I got to his room without trouble I knocked.

He opened up also wearing his pj's and looked like he just got out of bed " Roza is everything okay " he asked. "Why weren't you at practice? Why are you in your pj's? " I said in a small voice. He stared at me for a second then said "Rose its Sunday, we agreed on no practice and I had a night shift got in two hours ago"

"Oh I must have forgotten sorry goodnight then"  
"Roza hey what's wrong" he asked as I turned around memories of what my dreams conjured up came at me again. "I'm fine Comrade go to bed"

Did he listen no, what he did shocked me to my core, he grabbed my arm and lifted me up so I was straddling him with him standing up he carried me inside locked his door and carried me to his bed. "What are you doing Dimitri? " I asked when I found my voice

"Well I want to know what's bothering you and you want me to sleep so we compromise and I have a feeling the conversation should be held in the hall" he was right. He laid down on his back and I was half on the bed half on top of him my head resting in the crook of his neck.  
"Dimitri I'm fine you need to sleep "

"I'll skip sleeping for a thousand years if it means I could hear what's on your mind" oh damnit here comes the water works, I tried not to cry so I buried my face in his neck  
"Just leave it go to sleep"

"Tell me what wrong my love I have all the time in the world for you" I couldn't help it I started crying, a lot.

And Dimitri held me all the way, what felt like forever later I quieted down and he kept whispering to me " It's okay " , " I'm here " , " Shhh Roza" , then he kissed all my tears away.  
"So can I ask what you're so sad about? "

"I had a bad dream and needed Lissa but she would give me the time of day she didn't want to talk to me" I sounded like a child "Oh my sweet Roza, do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"In the dream I was walking through the woods and saw Mason not real Mason but ghost him he looked so scary I turned around and..." I couldn't say it I started crying again, God I really hate crying I sound so pathetic "It's okay Roza talk to me"

"I turned around and saw Lissa standing there she was dead she was pale and a little blue, her blonde hair was grey and frizzy and her neck had blood pouring out of it , then when I looked around everyone was there. Mason, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Alberta everyone I ever knew or met and they all pointed at me and I knew right away they all blamed me it was my fault they were all dead" I started sobbing again.

"Oh Roza they'd never blame you, was I there?", "No you weren't thank god you weren't "I said through my stupid pathetic tears

"See Roza I'd never blame you neither would they and I promise you Mason doesn't he wouldn't have helped you if he did he still loves you who wouldn't. Now why don't you go to sleep my love we can face this tomorrow "

"I can't I have class and you need sleep", "I'll talk to Alberta love just sleep it off, I'll keep the nightmares away"

"Really how" I asked making myself comfy, "With my bare hands of course"

And I knew he would as long as he lives he would. And I knew in my Comrade's arms I was always safe and that he would never turn me away


End file.
